The present invention concerns connecting pins for lacing or splicing conveyor belts and the like, and in particular to a connecting pin having core pieces of defined length which are aligned in the interior of at least one casing element.
Heretofore, the casing element of a typical belt fastener connecting pin is a casing pipe, which contains in its interior, disk shaped core pieces that are larger in diameter than in height (FR-2 574 510). Another type of coupling pin is disclosed in CA-1 067 315, which has several ribbed beads that extend lengthwise along the body of the casing element. In this instance, there is also a spiral shaped insert between the ribbed bead and the casing element, which during operation attempts to transfer the forces, which are primarily shear forces, as evenly as possible between the belt fasteners.
The prior art connecting pins have generally not been able to meet all demands placed upon them. They are typically unable to withstand the static loads occurring during operation, or especially the very high dynamic loads. These dynamic loads occur when a cleated conveyor band runs across its associated carrier rolls, and leads to rapid wear and tearing of the prior art connecting pins.